Une histoire de ressemblance
by Tinamour
Summary: "Dis, Las, à qui est-ce que je ressemble ?"


** Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous avez profité du beau temps qu'il fait pour le moment (en tout cas, chez moi, on peut pas se plaindre...)**

** Ce qui suit est un nouvel OS centré sur Aylea. On peut le considérer comme une partie de Fellow, à placer avant Amours. J'espère que vous apprécierez:)**

** PS : C'est mon dernier texte...avant deux mois ! Bah oui, je dois commencer à préparer mes examens:( Mais vous aurez plein de lecture pour les vacances, promis!:p**

**Une histoire de ressemblance...**

-Vous êtes l'exacte réplique de votre mère, mes demoiselles.

Les jumelles accusèrent le coup, Arwen en rougissant et en baissant les yeux avec pudeur, Aylea en offrant un sourire de remerciement à Thranduil.

La même pensée traversa simultanéement leurs esprits. Le roi de la Forêt Noire se trompait. Aucune d'entre elles en pouvait se targuer d'être le sosie de leur mère. Bien sûr, Arwen possédait le teint de pêche de Celebrian et associait à merveille ses boucles enchanteresses au noir profond des cheveux d'Elrond, Aylea avait dans le regard une lueur farouche semblable à celle qui animait l'oeil de la fille de Galadriel et le sourire en coin qu'il lui arrivait d'esquisser ravivait dans la mémoire du Seigneur de Fondcombe l'image de son épouse disparue. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, elles n'étaient des copies de leur mère.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, alors qu'Arwen rêvait du contraire, Aylea avait décidé qu'elle ne serait pas comme Celebrian. Elle refusait d'épouser un seigneur elfique, de partir vivre dans son château et de le fournir en héritiers. Elle voulait vivre au grand air, seule et libre de faire ce qui lui semblait bon. Le reste, elle le laissait à sa soeur.

Et puis, chaque allusion à celle qui leur avait donné le jour plantait une flèche brûlante dans leur coeur, y laissant une douleur qui traînait à s'effacer. Depuis que Celebrian avait rejoint les terres par delà les mers, ses filles se sentaient désespérément seules, elles avaient le sentiment que leur mère les avait abandonnées. Et ni les paroles rassurantes de leur père ni les plaisanteries de leurs frères ne réussissaient à leur remonter le moral quand elles étaient plongées dans leur chagrin.

Pour revenir à cette histoire de ressemblance, même Celeborn et Galadriel trouvaient constamment des points communs entre leur enfant et leurs petites-filles : Celebrian portait souvent du mauve, comme Arwen, Celebrian aussi avait manqué se casser le cou en grimpant dans un arbre, Celebrian avait la même petite moue qu'Aylea quand on lui refusait quelque chose, Celebrian ci, Celebrian ça...Parfois, Arwen et Aylea mouraient d'envie de sortir de leurs rôles de princesses bien éduquées et de hurler leur différence à la face du monde. Non, elles n'étaient pas exactement comme leur mère, et il faudrait bien qu'un jour, les autres l'acceptent.

* * *

Assis à la fourche d'un arbre, Aylea et Legolas contemplaient le coucher du soleil, la première blottie dans les bras du second. Les nuages prenaient des nuances roses, mauves, orangées, au fur et à mesure que le soleil se noyait dans l'horizon. Cachés là depuis deux heures, ils se sentaient seuls au monde, protégés de tous les regards hostiles.

-Dis, Las, à qui est-ce que je ressemble ?

Les yeux bleus de l'elfe s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise.

-Eh bien...Tu te ressembles, finit-il par dire sur le ton de l'évidence.

Aylea leva un sourcil dubitatif, forçant son compagnon à chercher ses mots pour expliciter le fond de sa pensée.

-Tu as le visage de ta mère...

-Et, par conséquent, celui de ma soeur, le coupa la princesse en quittant la chaleur de ses bras pour lui faire face, assise sur ses cuisses. Je lui ressemble fort, non ?

-Vous n'êtes pas exactement pareilles, rit l'elfe blond. Vous n'êtes pas plus semblables que des soeurs. Et puis, tes yeux verts n'appartiennent qu'à toi, de même que tes cheveux.

Disant cela, il passa ses doigts dans les mèches rousses qui, à la lumière de la lune, prenaient des reflets de feu. Quand il effleura sa joue, Aylea emprisonna sa paume et la garda appuyée contre sa peau.

-Je peux te confier un secret ? murmura Legolas en approchant sa bouche des oreilles pointues de sa compagne. Tu es unique.


End file.
